ThreeWay Bet
by Cademy Sadence
Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Title: Three-Way Bet

Chapter 1

" So.. I hear the school dance is coming up," said Seiya casually as he leaned on the granite kitchen counter of the apartment he shared with Yaten and Taiki.

" Yeah, so?" Taiki raised his eyebrows at him while sitting at the glass table in the kitchen, reading. Yaten sat across from him drinking a glass of water.

" I'm going to ask Odango to go with me."

" PHHHT!" Yaten sent a spray of water across the table as he burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" frowned Seiya.

" Seiya, I doubt that she would go to the dance with you of all people!"

" And may I ask what is wrong with me?!"

" HAAA!! He asks 'what's wrong with me'!! HAAA!! Oh, that was great!! Thanks Seiya!" laughed Yaten as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

" You did just set yourself up for that one." commented Taiki. Seiya just glared at him. He shrugged, and then turned back to his book.

" I'm sure I could get a date before you ever could, Yaten!" Seiya turned his attention back to the silver-haired Kou.

" You could not!"

" Could so!"

" Could not!"

" Could so!"

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

" STOP IT!!" Taiki slammed his book down on the table. Seiya and Yaten stopped and stared at Taiki.

" Good Lord, you are both giving me a headache!" said Taiki rubbing his temples. " I know, why don't you guys make a bet out of it? First to get a date to the dance wins, loser has to..umm..."

" Loser has to wear a dress and high heels to school!" piped up Seiya, grinning evilly at Yaten.

" With a wig," added Yaten who grinned right back and just as evilly at Seiya.

" That'll look good on either of you," chortled Taiki.

" It will look good on you too 'cause you're joining the bet," said Yaten.

" WHAT?! When did I say that?!" Taiki looked terrified.

" You didn't but we just couldn't leave you out of this since you're the one who's most likely to lose!"

" Once again... WHAT?! I could beat you both any day!" yelled Taiki.

" Prove it," said Seiya holding out a hand to both Taiki and Yaten. " We have a deal? First person to get a date to the dance wins; last person has to wear a dress, wig and high heels to school. And no cheating, bribery or blackmail, got it?"

" Got it," chorused the other two together. They all shook hands. " Let the bet begin!"

So that was the first chapter of Three-Way Bet. Like it? Please Review!!

Chris


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Chapter 2

Next day at school

" Prepared to go down, gentlemen?" asked Seiya as he, Yaten and Taiki entered the school building.

" Don't be so cocky Seiya. Usagi already has a boyfriend," replied Taiki as they walked down the crowded hallway.

" By the way, who are you guys going to ask?" Seiya turned around to face his two siblings (in this story they're brothers).

" Ami," said Taiki with no hesitation.

" My, that was quick, Taiki. You must have put a lot of thought into the matter," teased Yaten. Taiki blushed.

" Well who are you going to ask, Yaten?"

" About that.."

" Hey Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" yelled Minako as she ran by trying to dodge the other students.

" Hi Minako," called Seiya after her. He looked at Yaten. Yaten looked away and started to fidget. Realization dawned on him. Seiya decided to embarrass him while he had the chance.

" Ooh, Yaten, I didn't know about your secret love for Minako!" Yaten turned red.

" Shut up Seiya!" Yaten yelled. He turned his head to see if anyone had heard them." Can you be any louder?"

" What do you think?"

" Never mind."

" Yaten, I thought you didn't like fan girls," said Taiki.

" She's different than the others. I don't know why, but she just draws my attention," explained Yaten, entering their classroom.

" Talk to you guys at lunch 'kay?" Seiya waved absentmindly, focusing on when and how he was going to ask Odango to the dance.

Period Three-Study Hall (I have no clue how the school system in Japan works, so I'm using the system in America)

Ami sat at one of the school library tables, reading 'Advanced Math: Trigonometry 3.' Taiki sat at a nearby table working on his science homework but he finally gave up in exasperation. He couldn't concentrate at all. He glanced over at Ami.

'She seems so calm and collected. Like nothing fazes her. But even if something did, she doesn't show it. I've only heard her laugh once, with her friends and the sound was so beautiful… she's so beautiful…' the voice in his head trailed off. He kept looking at the blue-haired girl who didn't seem to notice Taiki staring at her. 'She'll never want to go out with me..'

Ami looked up and saw Taiki. She gave him a smile. Taiki blushed and turned his head away so she wouldn't notice. Another voice popped up inside of his brain.

' How do you know she won't go out with you? If you don't ask her, you'll never know her answer-and that answer could be yes!' ' My mind is right, what have I got to lose? Besides my dignity…pride…sanity…' As he shook the thought from his head, Taiki got up and put on a determined face. He strode over to where Ami sat and plopped down in the seat next to hers.

" Hi Ami!" he said brightly.

" Hello Taiki," she answered smiling. In her mind she was thinking,

' Aahhhh!! He's talking to me! What do I do?! What do I say?!'

" Do you need something?" was what came out of her mouth.

Taiki started to cough and sputter. " I-I u-uhh.. well-ell…ur.. that is.."

He took a deep breath, and…

" Ami, will you go to the dance with me?" Taiki asked as fast as he could. " B-but I'll totally understand if you're already going with someone else, or, or-" She cut him off when she started giggling.

" Um, did I say something funny?"

" No, it's not that…" Ami gasped, before she collapsed giggling again.

" It's just I've never seen someone as nervous as you!"

"Oh."

"I'm not trying to insult you, Taiki. No, I'm not going to the dance with someone else and I'll be pleased to accompany you," she smiled gently. Taiki sighed in relief and grinned down at the beautiful girl beside him.

That's it for the second chapter! You guys get to vote on who you want to lose..Seiya or Yaten since it obviously can't be Taiki anymore!

Think about it this way…who do you want to see in a dress more? (grins maniacally) So tell me what you guys want to see either by sending me a pm or review!! Thx!

Chris

PS. Suspiria- how did you know Taiki was the one to win the bet??


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Chapter 3

Seiya sat down next to Yaten in the school cafeteria. " Yum," he said sarcastically as he looked down at the slop on his tray.

" Did you ask Usagi yet?" was Yaten's reply.

" No."

Yaten looked at Seiya, clearly amused. " Wow. Usagi did not fall for the Great Seiya's charm and looks?"

"Yaten," growled Seiya, making sure his brother knew he skating on thin ice. Then he picked up his fork and jabbed it into what was supposed to be meatloaf, but what looked like a baby barf. After it had been mixed with some cow poo. And compost for added texture. He sighed, and dropped the fork.

" Every time I want to talk to her alone someone just has to interrupt."

" I'm not having much luck with Mina either," admitted Yaten. " Do you think Taiki asked Ami yet?"

" I doubt it," Seiya scoffed.

Suddenly, Taiki appeared in front of them, with a very triumphant look on his face.

"Spoke too soon," grumbled Seiya to Yaten.

" HA! In your face! HA! I told you I could beat you! HA! HA! HA! Oh and did I mention HA!!" Taiki yelled. He threw his arms up in the air for a victory dance.

" You mean you asked Ami and she actually said yes?" gaped Yaten.

" Yup!" Taiki proclaimed.

Yaten and Seiya shared a look. The stakes had been raised.

' No way am I wearing a frinckin' dress!' they thought at the same time.

During the afternoon

Art class

Yaten sat in front of his easel holding up a paintbrush. He swirled the colors on his canvas. Minako sat a few seats away from him and every once in a while they glanced at each other.

' How in the world am I going to ask her?' thought Yaten desperately.

' I have to beat Seiya, so I have to ask her sometime soon!'

He glanced her way again. And again. And again.

' Come on! How could someone like me be nervous about asking a girl to a dance?' Yaten was having an argument with himself inside his head.

' Uh, probably because you've never asked a girl to a dance before?!'

' I haven't?'

' No.'

' Well, that's because no girl ever caught my attention like her! Her cheerfulness, her smile, her all-around glow!'

' You got it bad, my friend…'

' Be quiet! You're almost as bad as Seiya!'

Yaten blew out a puff of air with frustration. He was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't notice Minako had walked up behind him.

" Yaten?"

" Aah!" He jumped halfway out of his seat scaring the wits out of Minako. Calming down, Yaten finally noticed who was behind him.

" Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Yaten winced inside at the coldness of his voice.

" Can I talk to you? Like somewhere more private?" she asked in a small voice.

" Sure, where?" Minako lead him over to a corner in the art room, away from all of the other kids.

" So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Yaten asked casually. He leaned against the wall. ' This is your chance to ask her!! Ask her, for God sakes!!'

Minako took a deep breath. ' Come on Minako! You can do it! Go for it!'

Yaten stood there waiting for her to speak.

" Will you go to the dance with me?" she finally blurted out. Minako shut her eyes and waited for the worst. When she heard nothing, she opened one eye. Yaten still stood there-and he was smiling.

" Yes," Minako heard him say.

" Really?" she gasped. Then she surprised both of them by grabbing Yaten into a hug.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And she ran off, probably to tell Usagi.

' Well, that solves my problem about asking her,' he thought to himself. Smiling, he walked back to his seat and sat down.

And that's where I end the third chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Chapter 4 coming soon!

R & R!!

Chris


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Chapter 4

During the afternoon

Listening to her teacher drone on about math was not on her favorite-things-to-do-in-the-late-afternoon list. Sighing, Usagi picked up her pencil and randomly started to doodle on her notebook.

Behind her, Seiya was racking his head trying to find a way to her attention without getting yelled at by the teacher. An idea popped into his head and he tore a corner of a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something onto it and folded it up. Seiya looked around and aimed the note at Usagi's desk.

As she drew a picture of Luna, a slip of paper landed near her pencil. Curious, she picked it up. " Odango" was written on it in Seiya's handwriting. She smiled at the distraction from the lesson. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking her way; Usagi quickly unfolded the note under the safety of her desk. Scanning the contents inside, she couldn't help let a laugh escape from her lips. Usagi slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. The teacher and everyone else were looking at her. ' Oops,' whispered Usagi. Seiya couldn't help but sweatdrop.

" Would you like to share with us on what you think is so funny, Ms.Tsukino?" Mr. Tasaki glared at her.

" Umm… I'm not sure you'll want to know, Mr. Tasaki," said Usagi meekly.

" Read us the note Ms. Tsukino."

" Uhh, okay then.." clearing her throat, Usagi read out loud,

" Hey, Odango. Do you think Mr. Tasaki realizes his fly is down and his shirt is sticking through the hole? Seiya."

The entire class erupted into laughter. Mr. Tasaki turned beet red and looked down. He hurriedly fixed his pants and tried in vain to calm his class down. Eventually the laughter stopped and math was continued, but not before giving Seiya and Usagi detention.

Detention after school

" Thank you so much for getting me detention Seiya," groaned Usagi as the rest off the class left when the bell rang.

" It's not my fault! If you hadn't laughed-"

"If you hadn't given me the note in the first case, we wouldn't be here!" Usagi snapped. She noticed the hurt on Seiya's face so she softened her tone. " I'm sorry, Seiya."

" Nah, it's okay. It was my fault. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny," grinned Seiya. Usagi smiled back. An awkward silence fell upon the two. ' Wow, when she smiles, it lights up the whole room," Seiya marveled. ' Her shine is so bright..'

" Oh, hey, do you have a date to the dance, Odango?" asked Seiya breaking the silence. Usagi shook her head.

" No, with Mamo-chan out of the country, I'm not sure if I even want to go."

Seiya's hopes fell when he heard that. ' Should I still ask her though?'

" Odango… would you.. want go to the dance with me?"

Usagi gave Seiya a look.

" I don't know…can you give me some time to think about it?"

' He wants to go to the dance…with me?! But what about Mamo-chan? Although.. he is in America, I guess it won't hurt. Besides, the girls have been trying to get me to go for a while now anyway…'

A voice cut into her thoughts.

" Please Odango, come to the dance with me, please?" Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. Was Seiya actually begging her? While giving her puppy dog eyes?

' He looks so cute doing that… what am I thinking?!' Usagi smiled at Seiya.

" Fine. I was going to say yes anyway before you had to beg," she teased him.

" I was not begging!"

" Sure, you weren't!"

" If you're going to be rude, I'm not going to tell you a secret!" sang Seiya, turning his back on Usagi. Usagi's ears perked up. She loved secrets.

" Ooh, what is it? Tell me Seiya, please?" She gave him her own version of puppy dog eyes. Seiya relented. He proceeded to tell her all about the bet with Yaten and Taiki. When he finished, she started to laugh.

" I can just imagine you in a dress!"

" Hey! Why do you think I'm the one who's going to lose?"

" 'Cause Minako asked Yaten in art class if he'll go out on a date with her and he said yes!" Usagi laughed even harder now.

" What?! No way!" Seiya was in high panic mode now. But he calmed down and gave a devious smile at Usagi. She stopped laughing immediately. She knew that look on his face.

" Seiya, what are you thinking?" Usagi asked, half-afraid of the answer.

" I have a little plan, and I need your help…"

So there you go, the fourth chapter! R&R!

Chris


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Chapter 5

After school the following day

" So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Usagi. She, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were trouping down downtown Tokyo to look for the perfect dress and accessories.

" Here we go," declared Minako as she opened the door to Crush and Candies, a chic little boutique that had just recently opened its doors.

" If we're going to find a dress for the dance, it's going to be here."

" Wow. Too bad Rei couldn't come. She would have loved this," Makoto commented as they took in the store. The lavishly designed store had racks and shelves full of everything they needed for the dance.

" Come on girls, start looking!" Minako said. The next three hours were spent trying on whatever they thought looked good on them.

" Hey Ami!" Usagi called.

" Yes, Usagi?"

" Look at this dress! I think it would look great on you! Go try it on!" she said excitedly. Ami stared at the ice-blue dress, hesitant to try it on.

" Don't you think it's a bit too…revealing? I mean it has a halter strap, and the fact that it's practically backless-"

" Oh, come on, Ami! Live a little for once! I bet Taiki would die to see you in this!" Usagi gave Ami a wink and shoved the dress into her arms. The other girl blushed and slowly headed to the change room to try it on.

Makoto, who had been asked by a guy on the track and field team, came out with a ballroom-style gown on. She twirled around in front of the mirror.

" Makoto! You look stunning in that!" breathed Ami.

" I do? Well thanks!" Makoto turned to face Ami, then looked back again to the mirror. The green dress was layered all around Makoto, and swirled out when she turned. She noticed the dress in Ami's hands.

"Are you going to try that on?"

Ami glanced down. " Maybe. Usagi told me to. She wanted to see me in it."

" Well you don't want to upset Usagi now, do you?" Makoto teased, as she slightly pushed Ami towards the change room. Ami sighed, and as she saw that she had no other choice, closed the door behind her and locked it.

" Usagi, did you find a dress yet?" asked Minako as she breezed through the racks.

" I think one of these might be it," answered Usagi holding up a pile of dresses. " What about you?"

" Same here!" Minako grinned and held up an even bigger pile. " Might as well go try these on first anyway!" She bounced off.

After a few more moments of searching, Usagi gave up and started walking to where her friends were. Just in time she saw Ami come out.

" Ami…you look… well let's just say Taiki is going to be one happy guy!" gaped Usagi and Makoto giggled. " She's right, you look beautiful!"

Ami smiled shyly and stared at her reflection in the mirror. " Really? You don't think it's too much?"

" Not at all!" came Minako's voice behind them. Ami's eyes went wide when she saw what Minako was wearing. Usagi and Makoto followed her gaze and turned around. Usagi was, of course, the first to speak.

" OH MY GOD! MINAKO YOU LOOK STUNNING!"

Minako started to laugh. She was wearing a strapless orange cocktail dress with yellow thread designs. It came just above her knees and there was a small slit up one side. When she turned around to model in front of the mirror, they saw it was backless.

" That dress is so hot on you, you look gorgeous!" marveled Makoto.

" Thanks! Did you guys already pay for your stuff?"

" Not yet," Ami shook her head.

" Wait! I forgot, I haven't even tried my stuff on yet!" Usagi ran into a change room.

Minutes later, she walked out. Everyone gasped in awe. The dress Usagi had on was a white spaghetti strap dress that flowed around her body like water. It ended below her knees. Usagi walked to the mirror. She breathed in sharply when she saw what she looked like.

" You really look like a real princess," Ami said softly.

" Seiya is going to flip when he sees you!" Minako agreed.

" Aahh!" yelped Usagi. Makoto jumped up.

" What's wrong?"

" I totally forgot I was supposed to tell you something!" Quickly, Usagi explained about the bet and Seiya's plan to the girls.

" So will you help me?" finished Usagi.

" Count me in!" said Minako with a devilish grin on her face.

" Same here!" said Makoto. Everyone turned to Ami.

" Ami?"

" Do you really think it's a good idea? Won't it hurt someone's feelings?" Minako sighed heavily.

" Ami. Just once could you go against the rules and do something fun with your life?" begged Minako. " Just this once?"

In the end, Ami finally agreed. That night, Usagi called Seiya.

" Hello?"

" Seiya, it me," Usagi said.

" Odango? What's up? Did you ask them? What did they say?"

" Slow down Seiya! Yes I did ask them and they said okay!"

" YES!!" was the very loud reply. Usagi couldn't help but laugh.

Ok, so the dance is the next chapter just to let y'all know!

Please R & R!!

Chris


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Chapter 6

Night of the dance

Ami was nervous. Like nausea nervous. She felt like she was going to throw up any minute now as she waited for Taiki. Her make-up was done; she had her dress and shoes on, and had added a small clip to tie back her hair, lest it fall into her face.

The doorbell rang loudly making Ami jump up from where she was sitting on the couch. She checked her appearance in the hallway mirror before opening the door to reveal a black tuxedo clad Taiki.

" Hi," she addressed him, and gave him a shy smile.

Taiki's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the door opened to reveal the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

" Uhh, these are for you," he stumbled over his words as he handed a bouquet of flowers to her. He watched as her eyes lit up at the gift.

" Thank you Taiki! They're so pretty!" Ami gasped.

" Not as pretty as you," he said smiling down at her. She blushed a bright pink and quickly put the flowers into a vase. Then she grabbed his hand and slammed the door shut behind her.

" Let's go! We have to pick up everyone else!" she exclaimed, giddy with happiness from what he said. Taiki laughed, and let himself be dragged towards the limo that already held Makoto and her date and was waiting for them.

Yaten stood on Minako's porch. He waited as patiently as he could for her answer the door, which he had rung for the third time. He sighed and rang it for the fourth time. Just as his patience was running out, he could hear a lot of noise coming from inside the house. All of a sudden, the door was flung wide open and there stood Minako breathing hard. One of her eyes was a bit red, but he hardly noticed that to the fact that she looked gorgeous.

" Sorry," apologized Minako as she smoothed down some of the stray hairs that had escaped from her hairdo. Yaten's eyes traveled down her body checking her out.

" What were you doing? I could hear a ton of noise," Yaten asked, raising a brow.

" I accidentally poked myself in the eye with my mascara wand, and I started yelling and tripping over things." Minako glanced at Yaten in his crisp white suit.

" Smooth," he said sarcastically.

" Thanks," she replied just as sarcastically.

" But you do look pretty good," Yaten said trying to redeem himself.

" Really?" asked Minako who was surprised to hear him say that. " You don't look too bad yourself."

" Why do you act surprised?"

" Well, because I don't think I've ever heard you say something nice a girl before," she said quietly before looking away. Yaten stared at her for a moment. She was right. He hadn't ever said a compliment to a girl before.

" That's because no other girl deserved them like you," Yaten said. He grabbed Minako's hand and turned her body to face his. Minako slowly registered his words into her brain and broke into a wide smile.

" Thanks."

" No problem. Before we go, I have something to give you." Lifting out a small corsage from his pocket, Yaten slipped it on her wrist before smiling back at her. Minako felt herself go red in the face as she gazed at the corsage and the fact that he was still holding onto her.

" Let's go now," Yaten tugged gently on Minako's arm.

" Sure." Minako's smile got even bigger.

Usagi applied one more coat of lip-gloss on her pink lips. She put the cap back on the tube and set it down on her table. Her reflection in the mirror didn't look too bad if she did say so herself.

When the doorbell rang, Usagi took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Seiya pressed the button beside the door and waited for Odango to open the door. His hand clutched a small box in his pocket. Seiya couldn't wait to give it to Odango.

Usagi took another deep breath and opened the door.

" Hey," she said.

Seiya gasped as he took in her appearance. She looked every inch of a real goddess. Usagi giggled, as Seiya didn't tear his eyes from her.

" You look good too," she teased him. She wasn't kidding though. He had on his red suit with a black dress shirt underneath.

' When did he turn so _hot_?' thought Usagi. ' Why am I thinking about him this way?'

" You have no idea how stunning you are right now," Seiya told her. " And I bought you something that I thought you would like."

" What is it?" Usagi was curious.

" This." He took the black velvet box out and opened it. Inside was a silver chain. Hanging on it was a heart charm engraved with a moon and a star. Usagi felt like she couldn't breathe. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

" Seiya… you didn't have to get me this. It probably cost you a lot of money, and I didn't get you anything-"

" Odango, I wanted to get you something. I don't mind if it cost a lot, you're worth it, and you can repay me by putting it on," Seiya said. He lifted the piece of jewelry out of its case. Stepping close to Usagi, he brushed her hair out of the way. Usagi blushed, noticing how close she was to Seiya.

" There." Usagi looked down. The chain was now hanging around her neck.

" Thank you so much, Seiya," she whispered, fingering the charm.

" You're worth it," he repeated. He offered his arm to her. " Ready to go?"

" Yup," Usagi accepted Seiya's arm and together they walked to the limo.

Unknown to her, there was something else carved onto the back of the charm on her necklace.

At the dance

" God, I am beat!" said Minako as she collapsed onto a chair in the corner of the room. The school gym had been decorated for the dance and most of the space was being occupied for dancing. Yaten smirked at her.

" Already?"

" Well, excuuuse me for wanting to take a break!" Minako retorted, and she turned way from him.

" Minako, I need to talk to you." She turned back.

" About what?" she asked.

" I'll tell you somewhere more private," said Yaten. " Is there anywhere we can go?"

" Follow me," Minako sighed. She got up and took Yaten into the hall, then into an empty classroom. Yaten shut the classroom door. Minako sat on the edge of a desk.

" What's up?"

Yaten opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. So he walked over to Minako and did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

When they came up for air, Minako was confused out of her mind.

" Why did you just kiss me?"

" Because, well because-" Yaten paused. " Because I really like you."

Minako was more confused than ever.

"You do? Then how come you never told me?"

" I didn't know how. You can tell I'm not that great with girls," he sat down beside her.

" If you like me, then how come you didn't ask me to the dance?"

" You asked me before I could."

" Oh. Well, to tell you the truth, I like you too," Minako rested her head on Yaten's shoulder. He didn't mind at all.

And she didn't mind when he leaned in and kissed her again.

--

Ami and Taiki left the dance to go for a walk. They started talking about everything, from math and science to Seiya and Usagi.

" What do you think about Seiya and Usagi?" Ami asked suddenly.

" What about them?"

" Well, do you think they would go well together?"

" You and I both know that Seiya loves Usagi. He doesn't just like her, he loves her. Everyone can tell," replied Taiki. " And Usagi likes him too."

" But she has Mamoru!" protested Ami.

" Does that mean she can't love anyone else?" Taiki countered. Ami fell silent.

" Do you think that if Usagi and Mamoru weren't together, would Seiya have a chance?"

Taiki laughed. " I think Seiya would have the biggest chance. He really loves her, with all of his heart. He knows that Usagi and Mamoru are together which I think is killing him," Taiki's voice got quieter. " I wish Usagi loved him back."

He quickly changed the subject before Ami asked any more questions about Seiya's feelings for Usagi.

" Do you think I have a chance?" he asked her. They stopped walking. Ami gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

Taiki cupped her face in his hand. Ami started to blush again.

" I mean, do I have a chance with you?"

Ami smiled up at Taiki. " What do you think?"

To that, Taiki bent down and softly kissed her on the lips.

--

" Where did everyone go?" yelled Usagi over the loudness of the music as she and Seiya danced.

" I don't know, but do you want to go outside for a bit? I can hardly breathe in here!" called Seiya. He stopped dancing, motioned for Usagi to follow him. The heat from the energy of people dancing was stifling hot.

Usagi finally caught up to him outside the school as he sat on a bench by a children's playground.

" Having fun?" he leaned against the bench, gazing up at Usagi. She carefully sat down not wanting to ruin her gown.

" Yeah, are you?"

" Yeah…" he turned to look at the stars in the sky. " Odango.. do you like me?"

Usagi was taken back by his question and gave him a shocked look.

" Huh? What?"

" Do you like me," Seiya watched Usagi with the corner of his eye.

" I-I-I don't get it? You know I already have Mamoru, so why are you asking me this?" Usagi stuttered, not wanting to look at Seiya.

Seiya watched the expression on her face, and he grinned.

" Sorry for the outburst, but… you know that I like you right?"

The expression on Usagi's face was unreadable. She blinked and stared at Seiya with her mouth open.

" What?!" was what came out.

" You can't tell? Yet everyone can. They all see it when I talk, or even look at you," said Seiya. He put his hands behind his head.

" Everyone knows that you like me?!"

" You are more clueless than I thought."

Usagi's hand flew to her neck and touched the charm. She asked softly,

" Is that why you got me the necklace?"

Seiya shrugged.

" I would have given it to you anyway."

" But you do know that I am with Mamoru, right?" Usagi asked softly.

" Yeah. But I wish you weren't," Seiya said bitterly, even though he smiled weakly at Usagi.

" Seiya, I do like you… but I already have someone else."

" Someone else, that isn't me…"

" But, I think you deserve something," said Usagi. She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against Seiya's.

" Odango…" whispered Seiya after she kissed him.

" That's all you get though!" Usagi smirked at him and jumped up from where she was sitting.

" Now get up! I want to go back inside!"

--

After the dance

" Phew! So did you guys have fun? And where did you two go? Odango and I were wondering where you two went!" Seiya asked suspiciously as he untied his tie which was practically strangling him.

" Well, Ami and I took a walk and we started talking and then she and I-" Taiki's face flushed. " Kissed."

" Didn't know you had it in you!" laughed Yaten as Seiya congratulated Taiki on his supposed 'victory'.

" Mind telling us where you went?" Taiki was eager to steer the subject of interest way from himself.

" I made out with Minako in an empty classroom," answered Yaten as bluntly as he possibly could. Taiki and Yaten stared at him, neither one saying a word.

" What?" frowned Yaten innocently.

" Is that all you did? Make out? Nothing more? _In an_ _empty classroom with just the two of you_?" Taiki emphasized the last sentence.

" Are you crazy? I'm not that stupid!" yelled Yaten furiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Yes you are," snorted Seiya.

As an afterthought, Yaten uncrossed his arms and faced Seiya.

" So who won the bet?"

--

A/N Okay, I know what you're thinking- this wasn't exactly the way you imagined the dance, right? I really couldn't think of any other way to potray the dance anyway, so...there you go!  
There will be one more chapter after this one and then that's it. Finished. The next chapter reveals who lost the bet!

R&R

xoxo

Chris


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters related to it.

Summary: Seiya, Taiki and Yaten make a bet on who can get a date to the school dance first. Who's going to win?

Note: In this story, the characters are not Senshi.

Chapter 7

Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami were huddled in a circle in the hallway. They were anxiously waiting to see the Kou brothers come in through the front doors of the school.

" Do you think he fell for it?" asked Makoto.

" He better! I have my phone ready to take pictures for blackmail!" smiled Minako.

" Did he call any of you last night? 'Cause I got a phone call," Usagi said. She was so excited to see if Seiya's plan had worked.

" He called me, probably because he thinks I'm the last person on Earth who would lie," Ami cut in. The school doors opened, and everyone in the school was quiet… before they all started laughing and pointing.

" I'm guessing they're here," grinned Usagi. Minako jumped up and down in vain to see if she could spot anything.

" I can't see a thing!" she complained.

" Just wait until everyone else clears out," soothed Makoto. But she was impatient to see them too.

The three boys causing so much chaos were walking down the hall like nothing was wrong. The two on the ends had their hands firmly on the Kou in the middle who kept stumbling and tripping… wearing three-inch heels.

Along with a frilly pink dress, and a giant black afro wig.

" So, like the attention?" Taiki leaned down and asked while trying hard to keep a straight face.

Yaten growled and gritted his teeth. All the students were staring and laughing at him and he hated it. Who would? Around him, Yaten could hear catcalls, whistles and an occasional sigh from the girls who thought he was even hotter than before. God, he was going to go crazy soon.

Seiya, unlike Taiki, couldn't keep his chuckles in.

" Having fun, Yaten? I sure am!"

Yaten answered him by tripping over the shoes and almost falling. How in the world did girls wear these things? His knees wobbled as he tried to balance himself.

" Hey, Yaten!" called out a familiar voice. He groaned. Minako bounded over and grinned at him. " Aww, I love your dress! You look so cute!"

His face turned red. Minako held up a camera phone and snapped some pictures. Yaten turned even redder.

" Hey! No cameras!" he yelled as he lunged for the offending object.

Minako held the phone close to her chest out of Yaten's reach.

" Hey! You're only wearing three-inch heels and you're tripping! Look at my shoes, they have four-inch heels and you don't see me bumping into everything!" she teased, lifting up her shoes.

Usagi and Makoto were practically dying of laughter from seeing Yaten. Even Ami had let out a few giggles.

Usagi gasped, trying to breathe. Her sides hurt from all that laughing but it was worth it. Yaten in that outfit was hilarious. Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes. She managed to catch Seiya's eye and he winked at her.

His plan had worked. It had to, it was so simple. Seiya had guessed that Yaten wouldn't believe him when he lied and said that he had asked Usagi to the dance in sixth period, which was before seventh when Yaten had art class. He knew Yaten thought that Usagi would've told all of her friends about Seiya asking her to the dance, so in front of Taiki and Seiya he had called Usagi and Ami. The next morning, Seiya had laid down the cursed outfit on Yaten's bed. Defeated, he had to put it on for school.

Taiki let go of Yaten and joined the girls. When he and Seiya waited for Yaten to come out of the bathroom with the dress, wig and heels on, they almost peed on their pants from laughing so hard. Even on the way to school, they kept glancing at Yaten in the backseat with a very mad look plastered on his face.

Seiya actually felt sorry for Yaten so he decided to tell him something that would make him feel worse. Hey, that's what little brothers were made for right?

" Hey, Yaten? I have to tell you a little secret. I actually asked Odango to the dance in detention which was after school. I asked her and her friends to lie and cover up for me so I wouldn't lose the bet. So technically you won the bet and I'm supposed to be you right now. I hope you're not too mad?" Seiya asked nervously.

Yaten's right eye started to twitch and he began to see red. In a deadly low voice he turned to Seiya.

" You mean to tell me I dressed up like an idiot, a fool and a moron in front of dozens of people with phones and cameras, for no reason, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT BE FURIOUS?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL DESTROY YOU SEIYA!!"

" Hehe, all's fair in love and war, right?" Seiya started to back away from Yaten who took two steps… and fell flat on his face.

" OOF!" he grunted. Yaten sat up and found that Seiya was about twenty feet away from him.

" Can't kill what you can't catch!" taunted Seiya. Yaten glared at him before kicking off the dreaded heels. He took off and chased after Seiya who had already started to run away.

" GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, SEIYA!!"

--

Usagi kept laughing as Yaten chased Seiya around the school hallways. Seiya was laughing his head off as Yaten tried to catch him. The pink dress Yaten had on was now ripped, and the wig was slipping off of his head so you could see his silver hair. He had to keep one hand firmly on the wig.

Usagi didn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard in her life.

All of a sudden, Seiya appeared beside her and was panting hard to catch his breath.

" HA!! I GOT YOU NOW!!"

He glanced behind him and there stood Yaten, in all of his glory. Yaten had a smug look on his face.

Usagi felt a hand grab her arm and before she knew it, she was running beside Seiya.

" What are you doing?!" she yelled at him.

" If I'm going down, you're coming along with me!"

" No I'm not!" she stuck her foot out and Seiya tripped, his arms flailing all over the place. He landed hard on the floor.

" Hey! I'm going to get you for that!"

Usagi towered over him.

" Gotta catch me to kill me!" she sang, then skipped away.

Growling, Seiya picked himself up, and ran after her with Yaten still behind him.

Usagi grinned as she dove past other students, not wanting to let Seiya win. She was definitely going to get detention for this, but just this once, Usagi didn't mind.

--

And that was the last chapter. Now I'm sad that it's over. Maybe I should write a sequel...hmmm... well tell me what you guys think of this story and if I should write a sequel! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep your eye out for my new fanfic titled Bittersweet Revenge!

xo

Chris


End file.
